Shinobi The fight competition
by DontPink
Summary: Ajang kompetisi -Battle Shinobi- sekali seumur hidup. Kebanyakan para peserta adalah Shinobi dari masa lalu, atau mereka yang sudah mati di hidupkan kembali. Naruto, Sasuke Dkk mengikuti -battle- ini demi hadiah yang di janjikan./Mati, pingsan, tak bangun 20 detik di anggap kalah./CANON.. Not Yaoi/CHAP-2 UPDATED. PUTARAN PERTAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Gendre : Advanture, Friendship, Fantasy, Parody, Humor**

**Terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah DBZ Multiverse yang menceritakan battel berhadiah, yang mati hidup kembali, bahkan ada dari masa lalu plus masa depan.**

**:**

**:**

* * *

Ini adalah desa tersembunyi di balik daun 'Konoha', tiga tahun yang lalu perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah berahir dengan terciptanya legenda pahlawan dunia, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kaguya telah di segel oleh kekuatan 'Ying' dan 'Yang' milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Mengeluarkan ke-sembilan bijuu. Cangkang kosong juubi (gadou Mazou) di segel oleh Sasuke dengan 'Chibaku tensei' dan di lempar ke bulan. Lalu menggagalkan -Mugen Tsukiyomi- dengan Rinnegan istimewanya itu.

Sekarang manusia sudah tak takut lagi bila berpapasan dengan bijuu di hutan, yah para Bijuu di biarkan berkeliaran di hutan. Bahkan sekarang banyak yang terang-terangan bermain dengan para bijuu.

Di sebuah tugu batu pahlawan terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi, berdiri sambil menatap tugu pahlawan yang tertera banyak nama pahlawan yang gugur dalam medan perang itu dengan pandangan agak sedih, mengingat banyak teman-teman yang mati.

'Terimakasih atas segalanya Aniki' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Di tatapnya ukiran -Uchiha Itachi- itu dengan seksama, dulu Utachi adalah sosok yang sangat di kagumi oleh Sasuke, dan sekarang-pun masih sama. Sasuke ingin seperti Anikinya yang memiliki jiwa seorang pahlawan sejati.

"Obito.. meskipun waktu itu hanya sesaat, tapi aku senang.." gumam kakashi dengan wajah sedih, yah berkat Obito Sasuke yang waktu itu terlempar ke dimensi -padang pasir- kaguya dapat di temukan oleh kekuatan -Kamui- Obito, tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi itu dia paksakan demi berjalan menggapai impiannya dulu -menjadi seorang hokage-.

Kakashi menatap langit-langit dengan senyuman tipis yang tercetak di balik maskernya, dia selalu mengingat perkataan Obito waktu itu '_ijinkan aku berjalan di depanmu, dan mati_' kata-kata itu tak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Arigatou Neji, berkat kau yang melindungiku waktu itu, aku bisa menggapai impianku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, yah cita-citanya sebagai Hokage memang sudah tercapai.

WUUSSSSSHHHHH.

Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya keatas kala suara aneh dan lumayan keras itu muncul diatasnya, dan tak berapa lama terlihat langit menggelap dan pusaran di langit itu seperti memunculkan sebuah benda asing nan aneh.

Sasuke sudah waspada dengan posisi siap tempur kapan saja, Naruto juga sama, dia juga dalam posisi siap menyerang.

Wussshh...

Benda mirip piring itu mendarat di dekat mereka, dan tak berapa lama muncullah hewan aneh dengan dua tanduk di kepala bertubuh kecil sambil nyengir kearah mereka bertiga.

Sasuke menatap makluk aneh bin ajaib itu dengan tatapan tajam dan..

_Slap.. singg_

Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang mahluk abal itu sambil menggapit leher mahluk itu dengan katananya. "Siapa kau, dan apa tujuanmu kemari" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Si mahluk langsung berkeringat dingin, bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa bertarung atau melakukan apapun "tunggu dulu, biar ku jelaskan, aku kesini dengan damai loh" katanya sambil mengangkat jari membentuk tanda 'V'.

Kakashi dan Naruto _speechless_.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil melepaskan mahluk kecil bin ajaib itu. "Cepat katakan atau mati" kata Sasuke dengan _deathglare _andalannya.

"Begini, aku datang dari dunia lain-"

"APA MAKSUDMU DUNIA LAIN.. JANGAN-JANGAN KAU HANTU?" Naruto memenggal omongan mahluk abal itu dengan wajah pucat pasi, dia takut jika mahluk di depannya adalah hantu. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari jidatnya. Lututnya gemetar saking takutnya. Ck masak sama dewa (baca : kaguya) gak takut, sama gituan takut.

'PLETAK!'

"Tenanglah bung!" Kata Kakashi sambil menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata sayunya. Naruto nyengir sambil mengelus-elus kepala kuningnya yang benjol itu.

Si mahluk abal itu menggeleng. "Bukan.. begini, kami adalah mahluk dari dunia lain, dalam arti bukan dunia kalian, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di dunia kalian ini.." katanya sambil mengusap dagu sok primitif.

Sasuke dan Kakashi mengguk. Sementara Naruto gak mudeng sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Intinya apa kedatanganmu kemari" tanya kakashi.

Mahluk abal itu tersenyum lebar "di dunia kami mengadakan kompetesi -_battle_- dan yang menang dalam battle itu dapat meminta apa yang dia inginkan, semua bisa di kabulkan oleh dewa kami"

Lagi-lagi Naruto enggak mudeng sambil garuk-garuk pantatnya. sementara Sasuke terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Lalu para peserta.." Sasuke menatap serius mahluk abal yang lagi nyengir itu.

"Banyak.. bahkan yang dulu mati bakalan ikutan battle ini, mereka yang mati telah di hidupkan oleh dewa, tapi jika kompetesi telah selesai, dan yang kalah adalah orang yang sebelumnya mati, mereka akan di kirim ke kematian mereka lagi, supaya tidak menganggu keseimbangan dunia" jelas mahluk abal itu di sertai hujan lokal?

"Tapi.. jika yang memenangkannya orang yang sebelumnya mati" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tentu akan di kabulkan permintaannya, ini adalah kompetesi sekali seumur hidup, apakah kalian ingin ikut.."

Naruto mendekati Sasuke sambil berbisik. "Gimana teme, ikut gak"

"Kami ikut.." kata Sasuke tak memperdulikan omongan Naruto, dia tertarik dengan hadiahnya, Sasuke sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang.

Mahluk abal itu tersenyum sambil ngacungin jempol. "Yosh, tapi apakah hanya kalian bertiga, jika ada yang lebih banyak, itu lebih baik.." Mahluk abal mirip iblis itu menatap Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aha.. aku bakalan memanggil teman-teman dulu" kata Naruto sambil membuat sepuluh -bunshin- untuk menyebar dan menemui teman-temannya.

"Aku tak ikut, tapi jika ikut menonton apa boleh" tanya kakashi ramah.

Mahluk abal itu mengangguk "boleh-boleh, disana juga banyak sekali penonton yang ada dari dunia kami" katanya menjelaskan. "Dan tentu saja arena pertarungan"

10 menit berlalu terlihat semua Rokie telah berkumpul plus maniak masa muda saingan kakashi itu dan konohamaru juga bakalan ikutan sambil nyengir dan tentunya kapten Yamato, Karin, Jugoo, Suigetsu juga ikutan lantaran mereka tak sengaja bertemu bunshin Naruto tadi.

"Yo kakashi, saingan abadiku, ku harap kita bertemu di final" kata Guy dengan mata berapi-api.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku tak ikut guy, cukup anak-anak muda saja" katanya dengan nada ogah-ogahan sambil membuka buku mesumnya.

Guy-sensei langsung drop karena saingan abadinya tiba-tiba tak bersemangat masa muda "rival abadiku.. oh tidak" kata Guy lebay dengan berlinang air mata buaya.

"Kau serius ikut konohamaru" tanya Naruto sambil menjitak kepala murid -kesayangan- itu.

Konohamaru langsung nyengir gaje "haha, tentu saja, bakalan ku basmi semua yang ada di sana" jawabnya sombong "Dengan -**_Harem No jutsu_**- semua pasti tepar" tambahnya sambil pasang pose keren, deburan ombak dan tebing menjadi latar belakang cucu Hokage ketiga itu.

Naruto sweatdrop 'apa mempan' batinnya agak cengo.

"120..121..122..123..124" yah si Rock Lee malah asik-asiknya pus-up dengan kobaran api di seluruh tubuhnya, mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat.

"Hooaaammmbbb, mendokusai" pasti tau kan ini siapa.

Terlihat Sakura yang lagi pemanasan dengan cara menghancurkan batu-batu besar dengan menggunakan -satu jari- ya cuman pakai jari pemanasannya untuk menghancurkan batu itu.

Naruto yang melihat batu di hancurkan dengan satu jari oleh Sakura itu menelan ludah paksa 'jangan menggoda Sakura-chan jika ingin selamat' pikirnya was-was, pasalnya dia pernah di rawat satu bulan penuh karena dadanya di tonjok Sakura sampai membentur patung wajah kepala Hokage. Tulang rusuk patah semua, tulang dada hancur. Sungguh sadis.

"Yosh.. ayo naik kesini.." kata mahluk abal itu sambil masuk tumpangannya, diikuti yang lainnya juga.

* * *

:

:

* * *

Di arena pertandingan terlihat sangat luas dan banyak sekali penonton yang pasti bukan manusia bersorak senang untuk menontong ajang -battle- sekali seumur hidup ini.

Terlihat Naruto DKK baru sampai sambil berjalan di tempat yang di siapkan untuk mereka.

"Waoooww... arenanya keren" Konohamaru terkagum sendiri.

Naruto nyengir lebar sambil tengok kiri kanan, sepertinya para peserta belum ada yang sampai. "Apa kita terlalu cepat sampai" Naruto bertanya pada kakashi.

"Yah, mungkin kita agak kecepatan.." jawab Kakashi sambil duduk di tembok yang setinggi perut itu agar tidak tercampur dengan kelompok para peserta lain "ngomong-ngomong seperti apa lawan kalian ini.." tambah kakashi lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa lawannya, karena aku akan tetap bersemangat seperti guy-sensei" kata Lee dengan mata berapi-api, dan Guy langsung memeluk Lee dengan berlinang air mata. dan Kakashi sweatdrop.

"LEEE.."

"GUY-SENSEI.."

"LEEEE..."

"GUYYY-SENSEEEIiiii.."

"LEEEE-.."

GEPLAKKK!

GEPLAKKK!

Sebelum guru dan murid tambah semakin lebay, Tenten sudah menggampar guru dan murid itu pake senjata Ninja-nya. "Hah~ seandainya kau ada di sini Neji.." gumam Tenten galau, pasalnya semenjak di tinggal mati Neji, dia jadi sering terjebak dengan guru-murid Norak itu.

"Sabar Tenten-san.." Hinata menepuk pundak rekan satu tim Neji itu sambil tersenyum. Tenten balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Sakura menatap yang lainnya dengan pandangan biasa. "Apakah ada yang tak ikut.." tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mendokusai.. aku hanya nonton saja.." Shikamaru menguap lebar, tadi dia sebenarnya gak mau ikut, tapi di seret paksa oleh Ino dan Couji.

"Aku juga gak ikut.." kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Lah terus.."

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin melihat saja jidat, kan bosen dirumah gak ada misi" jelas cewek blonde itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sakura nepok jidat "dasar pig.." dia lalu menatap Sasuke yang lagi menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas dekat kakashi itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Ne.. Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah makan.." Sakura mencoba perhatian dengan sang pacar.

"Hn.." acuh seperti biasa tentunya. Sasuke menengok kearah belakangnya saat seperti ada peserta yang masuk, seketika matanya mlotot. "Kakashi itu kan, bukannya mereka sudah mati" tanya Sasuke.

kakashi yang ada di samping Sasuke ikut menengok, dan dia juga sempat di buat kaget. "Tuju pendekar pedang legendaris ya.. tak heran, tadi kan kita di beri tau jika yang mati juga bakalan di ikutkan" jelas Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menatap sekilas tujuh pendekar pedang itu. "Selanjutnya siapa lagi.." gumam Sasuke.

"Wahh,, Zabuza.." heboh Naruto sambil melompat mendekati Zabuza.

Zabuza yang agak kaget mendapati Naruto kearahnya, dia mengkerutkan kening sambil berfikir, seketika dia ingat siapa pria pirang itu. "Kau sudah besar bocah.." kata Zabuza di sertai senyuman tipis dari balik perbannya.

Naruto nyengir "haha, tentu saja, oh yah, mana Haku.." Naruto clingak-clinguk mencari Haku.

Zabuza angkat bahu sambil berjalan menghampiri kakashi yang ada di dinding pembatasnya itu. "Ho Kakashi dan bocah Uchiha rupanya.." sapanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dekat mereka. Yah dan seperti bernostalgia kembali.

Tujuh pendekar pedang. Momochi Zabuza, Ringo Ameyuri, Suikazan Fuguki, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Akebino Jinin, Jinpachi Munashi, dan Hozuki Mangetsu. Yah ternyata para pendekar pedang di ikutkan dalam -battle- ini. Tidak semua dari mereka punya pedang.

"Hooo... ternyata musuh kita bakalan orang hebat" kata Kiba sambil mengusap hidungnya. "Shino bagaimana menurutmu.." tambahnya.

Shino hanya pasang wajah coolnya. "Entahlah.." katanya singkat, membuat Kiba ingin menggiles kepala maniak serangga itu.

Dan dari tempat lain mulai bermunculan para pserta-peserta, ada Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Guzu Meizu. Mereka adalah mantan anak buah Orochimaru dulu tentunya.

Shikamaru yang tak sengaja melihat mantan anak buah Orochimaru itu menguap bosan "mendokusai, jadi teringat masa lalu saja.." komennya gak penting.

"Hehe, kau benar Shika.." kata Chouji sambil terus memakan keripiknya.

Dan dari pintu lain juga sudah mulai bermunculan para peserta. Ada mantan anggota jinchuriki, Nii Yugito, Fuu, Yoton No Roshi, Han, Utakata, Yagura.

"Hah, pertarungan lagi.." gumam mantan yondaime Mizukage itu. Sementara yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto yang melihat para anggota jinchuriki itu langsung salto kebelakang saking kagetnya "gilaa, ada mereka juga, samperin ah.." Naruto langsung menghampiri para anggota jinchuriki itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Ada juga mantan kage. Nidaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Raikage, Yondaime kazekage. Nidaime Mizukage. Lagi-lagi para Rokie Konoha geleng-geleng saat mengetahui pesertanya kuat-kuat, dan dari belakang di susul Kinkaku dan Ginkaku bersaudara.

"Cih, perasaan aku sudah mati, tapi aku merasa tubuh sangat hidup seperti ini" gumam Nidaime Mizukage dengan hujan lokalnya. "Hey perban sialan, kau juga di sini eh.." Nidaime Mizukage langsung ngajak ribut Tsuchikage itu ternyata.

"Anjrit kumis tipis, kubunuh kau" Muu tentu tak mau mengalah begitu saja, dan terjadilah adu jotos antar dua kage itu.

* * *

:

* * *

Dan tak berapa jauh dari tempat Naruto DKK, muncul anggota berjubah Hitam dengan simbol awan merah. Para Rokie konoha kaget. 'Akatsuki' batin mereka semua, cuman Sasuke doang yang cool tanpa ekspresi.

Nagato, Deidara, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori.

Deidara yang tak sengaja melihat Sasuke menatapnya itu langsung mengeluarkan bom C3 dari sakunya. "Sasuke.. kubunuh kau.." kata Deiara yang sepertinya masih dendam lantaran pernah kalah sama Sasuke.

"Jangan membuat ribut atau group kita bakalan di diakualifikasi bodoh" kata Sasori sambil menjitak kepala Deidara.

Deidara mengumpat dalam hati, jika dia tak menurut bakalan di pastikan di diskualifikasi "Ok-ok danna. Hmm" katanya sambil mengantongi bomnya.

Sasuke kaget saat melihat orang yang sangat-sangat di kenalnya ada di kumpulan para Akatsuki, dia juga kaget lantaran orang itu -Uchiha Itachi- punya mata? maksudnya, kenapa Itachi punya mata, padahal matanya di cangkok kemata Sasuke 'apa mungkin karena di hidupkan oleh dewa jadi dia punya mata' batin Sasuke sambil menghampiri Itachi dengan perasaan kangen-campur senang.

"Aniki.." sapa Sasuke.

Itachi menengok sambil tersenyum. "Hn, apa kabar Otouto.." tanya Itachi sambil menotok jidat Sasuke.

"Hn, baik, sangat baik malah.." jawabnya di sertai senyuman tipis, para anggota yang lain jadi penonton yang baik.

Bahkan Nagato yang -harusnya- tidak mempunyai mata itu jadi punnya, plus -Rinnegan- juga. Nagato menghampiri Naruto sambil bercakap-cakap layaknya Saudara. Kan memang saudara satu guru.

"Dan kenapa mata kirimu kau tutup Sasuke.." tanya Itachi yang melihat mata kiri Sasuke di tutup terus.

"Hn, nanti juga tau sendiri.." katanya santai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding diikuti Itachi. "aku bersukur ada kompetesi ini, jadi bisa bertemu denganmu" tambahnya panjang lebar.

"Ck,, dasar.." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke layaknya anak kecil.

Dan masih dari kumpulan Akatsuki itu muncul seseorang berambut jabrik panjang sambil menyeringai. "Hn, apakah ini arenanya.."

"MADARA..." teriak para Rokie konoha sambil menunjuk madara.

Dia Uchiha Madara hanya menyeringai. "Hn, tak usah kaget begitu.." Madara mendengus sambil ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya dekat Itachi dan Sasuke. "apa kau berhasil mengalahkan orang yang -menusukku- dari belakang Sasuke.." tambahnya.

"Dia sudah ku segel.." jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Madara hanya tersenyum samar.

dan masih ada lagi yang muncul dari regu Akatsuki itu, dialah Uchiha Obito dengan tatapan datar menghampiri Kakashi yang lagi membaca buku Icha-icha paradise dengan posisi jongkok dengan tidak elit itu, di tepuknya bahu Kakashi. "Hey kakashi.."

kakashi sukses kejengkang saking kagetnya. "Obito, kau ada disini juga.." katanya tak percaya sambil kembali duduk lalu bercakap-cakap dengan teman satu timnya dulu itu.

Dan dari arah tempat lain muncul Hokage konoha. Hashirama senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze.

"wah-wah, sepertinya aku bertemu teman lama kembali" kata Hashirama sambil menatap Madara yang tak jauh darinya.

"WHAT.. HOKAGE JUGAAA.." para Rokie lagi-lagi menjerit alay.

"KAKEK.. KU TANTANG KAU.." Konohamaru berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Hokage ketiga dengan cengiran lebar. "Haha, kita ahirnya bisa bertemu kakek.." sambung konohamaru sambil memeluk kakeknya.

Hiruzen sweatdrop 'barusan nantang, kok malah peluk' batinnya sambil geleng-geleng.

"WAHHH, ADA TOU-SAN JUGA.." heboh Naruto sambil menghampiri Minato dengan wajah bahagia. 'Ternyata kompetesi ini sangat menguntungkan' batin Naruto.

Minato tersenyum kearah Naruto "kau sudah besar Naruto" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

Sementara di temapat pintu masuk lain sudah terlihat banyak yang masuk. Ada Gaara sang Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro.

"Wah ada Sasori juga.." kankuro tampak kaget saat melihat Sasori dari kejauhan. Begitupula Gaara dan Temari, apalagi saat melihat Madara yang lagi santai-santai itu.

Terlihat juga Yondaime Reikage, Killer bee, Darui, Omoi, Karui, Atsui, dan Samui, mereka juga sangat kaget saat melihat banyak peserta dari masa lalu itu, bahkan Reikage sampai tercekat saat melihat ayahnya -sandaime Reikage- ada di sini.

"Akan sangat memalukan jika wanita terlambat dalam pesta" Mei Terumi berjalan santai bersama Chojuro.

Si kakek-kakek bangkotan Onoki terlihat di gendong oleh Akatsuchi, dan di belakangnya ada juga ada Kurotsuchi.

Terlihat Danzou mendengus "sepertinya menarik.." gumamnya. Di samping Danzou ada, Hanzou, Chiyo, Haku, Pakura. dan Bocah Bakuton.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Rokie konoha muncul, Jiraiya, Uchiha Shisui, Hyuuga Neji dan dua orang misterius yang lagi menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Para Rokie langsung menyerbu Neji dengan wajah senang dan kangen tentunya. Naruto juga menghampiri Jiraiya dengan cengiran lebar. Sasuke juga menghampiri mereka, tapi tatapannya tak sengaja tertuju kepada dua orang misterius yang lagi menyenderkan tubuhnya itu.

Sasuke tercekat "Indra dan Ashura"

* * *

-TBC-

ini adalah pertarungan acak, undian acak, jadi jika ada yang ingin request (...VS...) silahkan di tinggalkan di komen, tapi ingat harus yang imbang dulu, jangan langsung yang hebat, contoh Madara vs Hashirama. Jangan, soalnya baru putaran pertama, harus di singkirkan yang lemah dulu.

dan masih banyak sebenarnya yang mau saya masukkan tapi sempat bingung sendiri, kayak tokoh-tokoh di Movie. Oh yah kalo ada yang mau vs tokoh Movie juga tak apa, contoh .Konohamaru VS Menma. mungkin seru juga pertarungan dua orang ini

Dan ada Indra dan Ashura juga low, kan dari masa lalu sampai masa Naruto dkk.


	2. Chapter 2 : Putaran pertama bagian 1

**By : DontPink**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Advanture, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah DBZ Multiverse**

**:**

**:**

* * *

Sasuke tercekat "Indra dan Ashura"

Indra menatap Sasuke dengan jidat mengkerut. "dilihat dari cakramu, kau adalah 'aku'.." kata Indra datar. Sementara kakaknya Ashura hanya tersenyum.

"Hn.. begitulah" jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil menghampiri teman-temannya.

Dan terlihat dari pintu masuk dan sepertinya peserta terahir muncul Menma dan Hiruko.

"BAIKLAH.. PUTARAN PERTAMA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI..DAN PERATURANNYA ADALAH.." Kata Mahluk abal bin ajaib yang ada diatas gedung tinggi bersama mahluk-mahluk yang sama persis dengannya. Teriakan para penonton menggema seketika karena sudah tak sabar dengan pertarungannya.

"MATI, PINGSAN, HILANG, 20 DETIK TAK BANGUN, DIANGGAP KALAH.." tambah mahluk abal dari atas gedung itu lagi dengan TOA yang enggak berkualitas blass.

terlihat sebuah **kekkai **yang sangat tebal dan mustahil di hancurkan melindungi semua penonton dari hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"PERTARUNGAN PERTAMA. SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU VS JIROBO"

"Yeahhh.. ternyata giliranku yang pertama, hahaha" Konohamaru tertawa ngakak sambil naik keatas arena yang sangat luas itu. 'Akan kutunjukkan hasil latihanku bersama Naruto-niichan selama ini' batin Konohamaru bersemangat.

Naruto nyengir kearah konohamaru sambil nagcungin jempol "hehe, konohamaru pasti dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan-nya" gumam Naruto di samping Sasuke dan hanya di jawab gumaman gak jelasnya.

Jirobo naik ke arena sambil menyeringai menatap bocah 16 tahun yang berpakaian jounin itu. "Apa kau tidak menyerah saja bocah.."

"Ya tidaklah bodoh" jawab Konohamaru sengit.

"YAH PERTANDINGAN MULAI.."

Konohamaru langsung berlari kearah Jirobo sambil membentuk segel tangan "**kage bunshin no jutsu****" **lima bunshin langsung berlari cepat kearah Jirobo.

Jirobo dengan sigap menghindari serangan bunshin-bunshin itu dengan mudah. Dan Konohamaru kembali menyerang dengan bunshinnya sambil membuat tanda segel lagi.

**Harem No Jutsu**

Poff.. poff..poff.. seketika tiga bunshin Konohamaru menjadi cewek sexy yang terbalut awan-awan itu. Semua penonton cengo dengan mulut menganga. Jirobo diam tak bergeming dengan mata melotot.

'Poff..' bunshin tadi hilang dan muncul Konohamaru yang asli tepat di depan Jirobo sambil melayangkan tendangannya di perut Jirobo.

'BUAGGHH'

'ARGGH..' Jirobo agak terpental karena tendangannya tadi, sementara para penonton dan para peserta melongo 'teknik gak mutu itu berhasil' pikir kebanyakan orang.

Konohamaru yang melihat Jirobo belum bangun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam "**Katon Gouen No Jutsu"**

SWOOOOSSHHHH..

Terlihat arena terbakar api besar yang mengenai Jirobo tadi, Konohamaru nyengir "apa aku sudah menang" gumamnya, tapi tak berapa lama muncul Jirobo yang sudah masuk ke mode tanda kutukan level tiga-nya.

"SIALAAANN.." teriak Jirobo sambil mencengkram tanah arena itu dan tak berapa lama batu besar terangkat keatas, Jirobo menatap tajam Konohamaru sambil melemparkan batu raksaksa itu.

WOOSSHHH..

"Sialan, batunya besar" Gumam Konohamaru sambil menghindari hantaman batu itu.

'BLUAAARRHH.

Konohamaru terkena efeknya, percikan batu besar yang pecah-pecah itu sedikit menghantam punggunya. 'Ugh, aku lengah' batinnya sambil menatap kedepan, tapi Jirobo tak ada disana, lalu dimana.

"Mencari sesuatu" Jirobo sudah berdiri di belang konohamaru, Konohamaru reflek langsung menoleh kebelaknang, dan Jirobo menendang perut Konohamaru sampai terplanting jauh.

'tendangannya kuat cih' batin Konohamaru yang jungkir balik itu sambil membuat segel tangan lagi "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **Ratusan bunshin langsung menyerang Jirobo dengan ganas.

"HYAHHH.." Jirobo berteriak sambil meninju tanah. Dan seketika batu-batu bercipratan kesegala arah.

Poff..poff..poff.

banyak bunshin yang terkena serangan Jirobo, Jirobo terus membinasakan bunshin-bunshin yang menyerangnya itu dengan ganas. Tapi sepertinya Jirobo agak sedikit kualahan mengingat banyaknya bunshin yang menyerangnya.

DUAAKKHH..

'Ugh..' Jirobo terkena hantaman telak mengenai dagunya, dan di susul tinju bergerombol dari bunshin-bunshin itu.

Dan terlihat Konohamaru yang asli berlari cepat ke arah Jirobo yang lagi di hajar para bunshin itu sambil membawa dua Rasengan di kedua tangannya. "YAAHH, MATI KAU.."

Mata jirobo melotot. "sialan"

**Rasenrenggan.** (double rasengan)

"WOOAHHHH.." teriak Jirobo kesakitan dengan badan yang terlempar jauh sampai membentur kekkai penghalang.

(Sekedar info : klan Sarutobi memiliki lebih dari 1 atau 2 elemen, contoh, Hiruzen memiliki lima elemen ^_^b)

Seorang makluk abal yang ada di bawah langsung menghampiri Jirobo sambil menghitung waktu sampai 20 detik, tapi dia tak jadi menghitung sambil berteriak "SUDAH MATI.."

"PEMENANGNYA SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU"

"YEAAHHH.." Konohamaru meninju udara sambil menghampiri kawan-kawannya. "Bagaiman kere-"

'PLETAK!

"Kenapa kau pakai jutsu mesum itu baka" tanya Sakura sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir dan berlari menjauh.

Hiruzen terlihat kagum dengan cucunya itu. "Ho, jadi cucuku mengusai jutsumu Minato.." tanya Hiruzen.

Minato hanya tersenyum "yah, mungkin diajari Naruto" jawabnya seadanya.

"Hahaha, cucumu hebat Saru" Hashirama nyengir kearah Hiruzen, sementara Tobirama sweatdrop.

"Berwibawalah sedikit Aniki" katanya, tapi hanya di suguhi tawa oleh Shodaime Hokage itu.

Madara menguap bosan "Hn, kapan giliranku" gumamnya sambil menatap Hashirama dengan seringaian khas-nya.

"PERBAIKI ARENANYA DULU" teriakan TOA dari atas gedung itu.

Dan tak berapa lama arena sudah jadi seperti semula lagi, seperti ada tombol yang mengatur arena itu untuk bisa seperti semula.

Terlihat Jiraiya lagi membaca Icha-Icha punya Kakashi bersama dua muridnya. Naruto dan Nagato, tapi tentu saja Nagato tak mungkin ikut membaca, cuman mengobrol bercerita tentang masa lalunya bersama Naruto.

"PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA..UCHIHA MADARA VS FUIKAZAN FUGUKI"

Madara maju keatas arena dengan wajah malas "apa tidak ada yang lebih menarik untuk diajak menari" gumamnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Fuikazan Fuguki terlihat tak trima karena diremehkan, dia memang pernah mendengar kalau Uchiha Madara adalah shinobi yang hanya bisa di hentikan oleh Hokage pertama, tapi tentu saja dia tak akan menyerah sebelum tau persis seperti apa kekuatan seorang Madara.

"MULAI.."

Semua peserta menonton dengan serius, dan para penonton bersorak sorai di sertai teriakan-teriakan seperti -bunuh- cincang- atau -hajar-

Keduanya tak ada yang bergerak, Madara malah asik menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "jadi. Apa kau ingin mati? atau bagaimana.." tanya Madara sombong.

"Cih, jangan remehkan aku" Fuguki berlari ke arah madara sambil menyiapkan segel tangan tapi..

**LIMBO**

BLLUAARRRGGGGHHH..

Fuguki terpental jauh di sertai darah yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya. Sementara Madara masih menggaruk pipinya.

Para penonton dan para peserta yang belum pernah mengetahui kekuatan Madara itu terkagum campur heran, soalnya tidak terlihat ada apa-apa, tapi Fuguki terpental begitu saja.

Tapi tentu saja ada yang tau dan merasakan Limbo Madara.

"DIA MATI.. PEMENANGNYA MADARA UCHIHA.."

"HOOOOAAHHH, HEBAAATTTT.. SUIIITT.. SUUIITT" teriak para penonton terkagum. Madara mendengus sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya tadi.

Terlihat Suigetsu gigit jari jempol? dengan keringat dingin di jidatnya 'kalau aku bertemu lawan yang tangguh bisa mampuss' batinnya sambil jongkok di sertai badannya yang mencair.

"Hahaha, rivalku memang hebat seperti biasa" gumam Hashirama dengan wajah tak punya wibawa.

Terlihat Guy lagi pasang senyum 'clink'nya dengan tubuh yang terbakar semangat api masa muda gilanya itu. "Hohoho, kapan giliran -monster hijau- konoha ini" crocosnya. Dan tak ada yang menyahut, atau mungkin ada satu kali.

"GUY SENSEI.." Lee langsung berlari kearah Guy dengan berlinang air mata. "KITA SONGSONG HARI ESOK PENUH SEMANGAT GUYY SENSEEEII" Jari telunjuk Lee mengadah kelangit, dan di balas air mata? buaya oleh Guy sedeng itu.

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

Tepukan jidat massal dari Rokie konoha itu mengiringi ke-gilaan guru dan murid Norak itu.

Terlihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang sweatdrop berkat ke-gilaan Guy, Sasuke berjalan kearah Itachi dan Shisui yang sedang mengobrol ringan.

* * *

:

:

* * *

"SELANJUTNYA.. UCHIHA OBITO VS GUZU MEIZU" teriakan dari TOA yang ada di atas bangunan itu menggema. Para penonton bersorak sangat kencang sambil meneriakkan kata -bunuh- kuliti- sate (?)

Obito yang melihat lawanya dari desa bunyi itu berdiri dan berjalan santai keatas panggung 'sepertinya ini mudah' batinnya sambil mengaktifkan kedua **Magekyou Sharingan**-nya.

Guzu Meizu menatap Obito dengan tatapan tajam, tangan kanannya yang bisa mengeluarkan suara yang merusak tubuh lawan dari dalam itu dia angkat sebatas dada.

"MULAI.."

Guzu Meizu langsung berlari menerjang Obito, di ayunkan-nya tangannya yang bisa mengeluarkan suara itu sambil menerjang Obito yang hanya diam tak bergerak. 'Mati kau' batin Meizu saat pukulannya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Obito.

Syuuuttt!

"Apa itu barusan" gumam Meizu kaget saat serangannya melewati Obito begitu saja. Meizu kembali menyerang Obito lagi dan secara slow mation tangan Meizu menembus tubuh Obito.

Magekyou Sharingan Obito mengikuti tangan yang menembus tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan datar khas Uchiha.

'Tap..' Obito memegang tangan Meizu dengan tangan kanannya "Aku menang.." gumamnya.

"Apa mak-"

_Swiiisssshhhhh... jlegh._

Meizu lenyap tersedot ke dimensi Kamui. Obito diam menunggu hitungan sampai 20 detik.

"20 DETIK TAK KEMBALI.. PEMENANGNYA UCHIHA OBITO"

Obito langsung mengeluarkan Meizu dari dimensi -Kamui-nya. Meizu menatap bingung kearah Obito. 'Jutsu apa itu' batin Meizu yang tidak pernah melihat jutsu -Kamui- milik Obito.

Obito kembali berjalan menuju Kakashi lalu duduk di sebelah pria bermasker itu.

"Kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat Obito.." Kakashi melirik Obito dengan ekor matanya.

"Yah, tidak sulit" jawabnya sambil melirik Madara yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah serta benci.

Sementara yang sadar di lirik itu hanya menyeringai. 'sepertinya masih dendam, karena 'Rin' itu' batin Madara.

"Ahh, aku malas menunggu hmmmm.." gumam Deidara sambil berjalan ngalor ngidul gak jelas.

Sasori langsung menarik kerah cowok blonde itu sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kata-kataku kau pakai banci.." Sasori menekan kata 'banci'

Deidara melotot. "Kau mau ku bunuh Sasori-danna, hmm" Deidara tak terima di bilang hombreng?. Sasori langsung menyingkir karena takut Deidara mengamuk lalu groupnya di diskualifikasi.

"SELANJUTNYA.. YOTON NO ROSHI VS SANDAIME REIKAGE"

"Wah.. paman berjenggot bakalan melawan Sandaime Reikage.." gumam Naruto sambil melihat dua Orang yang sudah berdiri di arena itu.

Tubuh Sandaime Reikage sudah dialiri **chakra raiton **.sementara Yoton No Roshi sudah merubah dirinya sepenuhnya kedalam mode bijuu versi-2 ekor-4

(Sekedar info : para jinchuuriki masih memiliki cakra dari mantan bijuu-nya, jadi otomatis mereka bisa berubah ke mode bijuu versi-2. Versi-3 tak bisa, karena hanya chakra, layaknya Ginkaku dan Kinkaku yang mempunyai sedikit cakra kyuubi^_^b)

"MULAI.."

Brrrzzzttt... brrrrzzzttt..

Bunyi petir kilatan Sandaime Reikage terdengar makin membesar, dia sedang menaikkan radiusnya untuk menambah kecepatan. "Aku datang.." gumam Reikage.

Roshi tak bisa membaca gerakan Reikage. "**kakazan" **seketika lautan lava ada di sekitar Roshi, dia terus menatap kedepan. "Diamana dia.." gumamnya.

'Bbzzzttt..' Raikage sudah ada disamping Roshi sambil menerjang lautan Lava itu. Roshi dengan sigap langsung memutarkan ekornya ketubuhnya. Reikage yang melihat itu tak berhenti sambil melayangkan tinjunya.

BLAAARRRRHH..

Roshi agak menerima efeknya karena pukulan Reikage sangat kuat, bahkan sampai menembus perisai ekor bijuu-nya. Roshi berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Reikage sambil menembakkan meriam Lava yang membara itu.

BROOSHHH.. BROOSHHH.

Reikage dengan mudah menghindari serangan Roshi, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan Raksaksa yang tercipta dari cakra bijuu itu menghantam Reikage dari atas..

BLUAAARRR!

Asap tebal mengumpul di arena pertarungan itu, para penonton diam melihat apa yang terjadi. Sementara Roshi membentuk Bijuu-dama ukuran mini sambil menelannya. Dia membuka mulutnya yang berasap itu dan.

'BROOSHHH..

DUAARRHH... WUUSSHHHH!... BLAAAMMBB..

Ledakan di tengah arena pertarungan itu sangat luas, arena hancur seketika dengan berkeping-keping. 'Apa dia mati' batin Roshi sambil menatap ke kepulan asap itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang meihat itu saling berpandangan sejenak dengan alis terangkat satu. "Apa teme.." tanya Naruto. Sasuke acuh sambil menatap ke arena lagi.

Brrrzzzzttt.. brrzzzztt..

Reikage keluar dari asap ledakan tadi dengan kecepatan makin tinggi, perisai petir serta kekuatan fisik tubuhnya itu tak mampu di lukai bijuu-dama, tangannya sudah bersiap dengan jurus andalannya **Sanbon Nukite** itulah nama serangan andalannya.

Roshi yang melihat Reikage itu langsung mluncur saling berhadap-hadapan. Roshi menyerang Reikage dengan tombak ekornya. Tapi Reikage dapat menghindari serangan itu meskipu menerima goresan kecil di pipinya.

Dan secara slow mation saat berhadap-hadapan dari arah yang berbeda, terlihat Roshi meluncurkan Satu ekornya lagi kearah Reikage. Dan Reikage sudah siap mengayunkan -Sanbon Nukite-nya itu.

Swooosshshhh.

Reikage dapat menghindari ekor yang akan menusukknya kurang beberapa senti tadi, dan Reikage langsung melayangkan Sanbon Nukite-nya pas di dada Roshi.

_CRAAAASSSHH_

_BRUK!_

Roshi tergeletak dengan dada yang terkena sayatan Sanbon Nukite itu, bahkan perisai jubah bijuu-nya tak dapat menahan serangan itu. "Ugh.." Bijuu versi-2 Roshi menghilang dan dia tak bisa bangun lagi lantaran luka di dadanya sangat dalam.

"20 DETIK TAK BANGUN.. PEMENANGNYA SANDAIME REIKAGE" teriakan TOA berkualitas tinggi itu menggema lagi dari atas bangunan.

"YEAHHHH... KEREEENNN.. HEBAAATT.." teriakan Para Penonton sambil bersorak-ria karena pertarungannya menurut mereka hebat itu.

"PERBAIKI ARENANYA"

Terlihat Sai lagi melukis Kakashi yang jongkok dengan gak elit itu dengan senyuman penuh kepalsuan-nya. "Hm, sayang ada maskernya.." gumamnya gak penting.

"Aduhh, lapar,." Naruto memegangi perutnya sambil celingak-celinguk "apa gak ada jualan makanan ya.." tambahnya lagi.

"Kau pikir ini acara karnaval apa.." sahut Jiraiya yang fokus ke buku mesum karya-nya. Naruto mendengus sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan itu.

Terlihat Hidan lagi ritual dengan dewa Jashin-sama sesatnya sambil komat-kamit gak jelas "hehehe, kapan giliranku menjilat darah musuh" gumamnya di sertai tawa absurdnya.

"Sepertinya disini banyak -kepala- yang harganya mahal" ya elah ini Kakuzu masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan perburuan kepala.

Terlihat Killer bee lagi ngerap dengan gak karuannya, sambil menulis lirik baru dari hasil inspirasi pertarungan Sandaime Raikage dengan Roshi tadi. "Hm, lirik yang baguss" gumamnya sambil manggut-manggut.

Kisame yang melihat -Samehada-nya di gondol killer bee itu mendecih. "Cih, Samehada akan ku rebut kembali" grutunya sambil menyeringai ala ikan hiu.

* * *

:

:

* * *

"Jadi Uchiha hanya tinggal Sasuke saja" tanya Shisui kepada itachi.

"Yah, hanya dia yang tersisa.." jawab Itachi sambil membuka jubah atasnya. "Tapi, mungkin dia akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha.." sambungnya datar.

Shisui mengangguk sambil menatap lurus kedepan, dan tatapannya tak sengaja tertuju ke Danzou. Dan dan Danzou yang juga tak sengaja melihat kearah Shisui hanya menatapnya datar dengan satu mata kirinya.

"SELANJUTNYA-"

"HOOOYYYY.. AKU LAPAR TEBBAAAYOOOOOOOO.." Naruto memenggal omongan mahluk abal dari atas bangunan itu dengan teriakan cemprengnya. Semua orang sweatdrop berjamaah, masak yang di pikirin makan ajah.

"NANTI MAKANNYA KAMPRETTT.. SAAT BABAK PERTAMA SELESAI.." kata mahluk abal yang ada di bawah Pake TOA, dan pass di samping kuping Naruto, Naruto sukses kejengkang kebelakang pluss hampir budeg.

"LANJUTKAN.." sambung mahluk abal yang di bawah itu lagi sambil ngacungin jempol keatas.

"SELANJUTNYA.. AKEBINO JININ VS HOZUKI SUIGETSU"

Suigetsu langsung menyeringai sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Haha, pasti aku yang menang" katanya sombong.

"Hn, kuharap kau tak menarik ucapanmu Suigetsu" Sasuke menatap Sugetsu dengan mata kanannya.

"Atau kau menyerah saja mahluk aneh" Karin ikut-ikutan menyroscos gak jelas.

Suigetau mendengus. "Jangan bodoh, gak mungkin lah aku menyerah" jawabnya santai 'kalau musuh seperti Hokage dan Madara baru nyerah' tamabahnya dalam hati.

Akebino Jinin menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Bersiaplah ku cincang" katanya sambil mengayunkan Pedang tumpulnya.

Suigetsu mendecih sambil mengambil pedang Zabuza dari punggungnya "kau yang ku cincang" balas Suigetsu.

para penonton yang melihat dua orang pendekar pedang itu langsung berteriak kencang. "KULITI SAMPAI TINGGAL TULANG.. POTONG JADI KECIL-KECIL.. LALU SATE (?)"

"MULAAIIII"

_seeett!_

Akebino jinin dan suigetsu langsung berlari kearah depan masing-masing. Terlihat Jinin mengangkat pedangnya tinggi dan melompat keatas sambil mengayunkan pedang tumpulnya kearah Suigetsu.

_Traanngg.._

'cih, seandainya bukan pedang ini pasti sudah patah' batin Suigetsu sambil mundur sejenak lalu kembali berlari kedepan sambil melemparkan pedang-nya kearah Jinin.

Jinin dengan mudah menghindar, dan pedang Suigetsu tertancap di tanah arena itu. Suigetsu yang melihat Jinin agak lengah itu langsung membentuk dua tangannya persis seperti pistol.

**Double Guns'n**

_Craphh.. ctisshh.._

'Ugh, sialan, dia mengecohku' batin Jinin sambil melihat bahunya yang berdarah itu, tapi untung dia dapat menahan pistol air yang satunya dengan pedangnya. "HOOAAAHHH.." Jinin berteriak sambil menebas tanah arena.

_JLEGGHH... BLAAARR.. BLUUAARRHH.._

Batu-batu hasil menebas tanah itu melayang kearah Suigetsu dengan cepat, dan Suigetsu sudah tak dapat menghindari serangan itu lagi lantaran sangat banyak dan jangkauannya luas "cih.." Sigetsu mendecih dan langsung mencairkan tubuhnya, dan batu-batu itu langsung menembus tubuhnya.

Suigetsu kembali mengeras sambil berlari mengambil pedangnya dan langsung meloncat di atas Jinin sambil mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga "mati kau" gumam Suigetsu.

_PRRAANNGGG... KRAACCKK...KRAACCCKK..._

Jinin berhasil menahan serangan Suigetsu dengan pedang tumpulnya, tapi karena serangan Suigetsu terlalu kuat sampai menyebabkan tanah yang di pijak Jinin itu retak.

"Cih, menyebalkan" gumam Suigetsu yang baru mundur beberapa langkah tadi. "Baiklah, berikutanya pasti dapat ku tebas dia" Suigetsu langsung kembali berlari kearah Jinin dengan pedang yang sudah siap di ayunkan itu.

Jinin menatap Suigetsu yang berlari kearahnya itu, lalu dia ikut berlari menuju Suigetsu dengan pedang tumpul yang sudah siap menebas apa saja itu. "HYYAAHH MATI KAU.." Jinin langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas menuju pas ke kepala Suigetsu.

_Seett.._

Suigetsu menyeringai setelah berhasil menghindari tebasan tadi "Pertahananmu terbuka.." Gumam Suigetsu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah perut Jinin.

_CRAASSSHHH.._

"Ugh.. si-sialan" gumam Jinin sambil berlutut dengan perut yang terkena sayatan pedang Suigetsu itu.

Suigetsu menyeringai "tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhmu" katanya santai sambil menancapkan pedangnya di tanah lalu dia buat senderan.

BRUK!.

Jinin roboh karena tak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang sudah tak punya tenaga itu. Suigetsu lalu menunggu hitungan sampai dua puluh detik, setelah itu dia berjalan kearah teman-temannya sambil menyeringai.

"Haha, kau lihat kan Karin? itu mudah" kata Suigetsu sambil jongkok lagi lalu mengambil minuman botol yang senantiasa dia bawa itu.

"Kau beruntung saja mahluk aneh" balas Karin dengan nada mengejek.

Terlihat Shikamaru lagi ngorok selonjoran di atas dinding pembatas dengan damainya. Para teman-temannya geleng-geleng melihat Shikamaru yang tak kebisingan atau apa, benar-benar tukang tidur.

Terlihat juga Naruto dan Konohamaru yang adu duel -harem No jutsu- di depan Jiraiya dan Nagato dengan tak tau malunya. Jiraiya berkali-kali mimisan melihat dua orang konoha yang selalu membanggakan jutsu mesumnya itu. Sementara Nagato agak sedikit memerah wajahnya karena pemandangan cewek berambut pirang plus berambut coklat sangat menggoda iman itu.

Dan tak berapa lama kepala dua orang mesum itu langsung benjol-benjol di sertai kepala yang terbenam di tanah sehabis di hajar Sakura. "Berhentilah melakukan jutsu mesum itu" kata Sakura marah.

Dan dua jempol terangkat dengan gak elit banget "ok ma'am" kata dua orang mesum Naruto dan Konohamaru itu. Yang lainnya nepok jidat.

Sasuke geleng-geleng "sudah jadi hokage tapi masih tetap tak punya wibawa" gumamnya sambil memantap dua kepala yang tenggelam ke tanah itu.

Hiruzen dan Minato yang melihat dari kejauhan itu sweatdrop. Hiruzen lalu menatap Minato datar "itu juga jutsu hasil latihan dengan Naruto, bahkan jutsu pertama mereka berdua" kata Hiruzen.

Minato hanya tersenyum cenggung plus malu, lah wong dia saja tak semesum anaknya. "Yah mungkin karena Jiraiya-sensei" jawab Minato, Hiruzen manggut-manggut membenarkan.

Semetara Jiraiya langsung bersin-bersin. Nagato mengangkat satu alisnya "ada apa sensei" tanya Nagato.

"Hmm, mungkin ada cewek-cewek sexy yang merindukan pesona sennin legendaris ini, hahaha" jawabnya Narsis dengan tawa mesum-nya. Nagato ngefreak.

"SELANJUTNYA.. NIDAIME TSUCHIKAGE VS UCHIHA SASUKE"

"Hn, ahirnya" gumam Sasuke datar.

"Semangat masa muda Sasuke-kun" Lee ngacungin jempol kearah Sasuke, dan di jawab gumaman gak jelasnya.

Muu menyeringai dari dalam perbannya. "Seorang Uchiha ya, pasti ini akan mudah dan cepat" gumamnya sombong.

Nidaime Mizukage langsung mencibir. "Ku harap bocah Uchiha itu mengulitimu.." cibirnya dengan nada penuh penghinaan.

* * *

-TBC-

**NEX CHAP.. SASUKE VS MUU.. ROCK LEE VS 'A' YONDAIME REIKAGE.. DAN INDRA VS..(TEBAK AJAH-PLAK)**

**Wah sepertinya yang rques vs langsung minta yang hebat-hebat langsung, kan ini masih putaran pertama. Ok saya juga minta bantuan untuk menentukan -VS- nya untuk putaran pertama ini, putaran pertama mungkin sekitar entah beberapa chapter.**

**Ok makasih yang udah baca. REVIEW Yo.. (gak mau)**

**Nangis di pojokan sambil ngemut jari jempol. Bye di chap depan**


End file.
